Electronic systems, methods and/or computer program products are widely used to assist consumers in completing a transaction at a point-of-transaction. Often, the consumers are lined up in a queue, on foot or in a vehicle, at the point-of-transaction. For example, banking transactions may be facilitated using an automatic teller machine (ATM). Vehicles typically line up in a vehicle queue for the ATM, wherein the first vehicle in the queue accesses the ATM and the remaining vehicles wait their turn. Similarly, in providing goods and/or services, such as food, coffee or dry cleaning services, individuals on foot or in vehicles may line up in a queue for a drive-up or service window. In many restaurant operations, a menu board may be provided along with an intercom, so that selections may be made while waiting in a queue, and then delivered at a drive-up window at the front of the queue.